


I'm here...

by MadiGriffindor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Mother's Love, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Children of Characters, Cruel Stepfather, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Every child deserves to be loved and needed, F/M, Hospital, Hurt Madi, Middle School, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Social Issues, There are no other people's children, Trauma, Unnecessary Child, adopted kid, grievous bodily harm, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a math teacher at Brisket Middle School, Los Angeles, her husband Bellamy Blake at the same school is a history teacher. Madison Gray, 11 years old, her life is a complete disappointment, in this story she will face all the cruelty of this world, which will put pressure on her small, childish shoulders, but salvation will come…
Relationships: Arthur (Octavia's and Linkoln's son), Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Echo & Roan (The 100), Elly (Raven's and Murphy's daughter), Micheal (Echo's and Roan's son), Minor Abby & Kane, Minor Octavia & Linkoln, Raven Reyes & John Murphy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. New student

Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake have been married for a year, their relationship started at work, two years ago, in Brisket Middle School, although they had known each other since the university, at first they hated each other, a little bit narcissistic Blake, a university handsome with brown eyes and curly hair, Griffin seemed a bore and a nerdy, inept, and the blonde blue-eyed girl in glasses did not even pay attention to Bellamy Blake... " _Narcissistic moron"_ , she told him when she first saw Bellamy. It was a long war... But then a big and beautiful love story happened, and a little bit funny.

Miss Griffin a year after graduated from a pedagogical university, already worked for twelve years at school, she always knew that working with children is her calling, she was an excellent teacher, she loved sudents, and they adored her. But one day a new history teacher came to school, since the previous one retired, in the teacher's room everyone was whispering what handsome, young, attractive he was, the blonde did not pay attention to all the gossip, she had things more difficult than storys about some new teacher, Clarke should was explaining a new topic to sixth grade. What was her surprise when a tall, brown-eyed brunet with a familiar smile on her face entered the teacher’s room, Miss Griffin pretended not to know each other and retired from class, the whole subsequent lesson, the blonde could not concentrate on a new topic and remembered Blake, she cursing him for comin, yet once they collided in the corridor.

_"Miss Griffin? Nice to meet you!" He stifled a laugh and smiled; Blake was sincerely glad to see her._

_"You had the guts to get a job at my school!? I had enough of you at the university, now you are here?" She was a little angry with him, but she was also glad to see him, from hate to love one step ..._

_"Come on, Griffin, we grew up from the age when I ran after you around the whole university and teased "bespectacled"." Clarke lifted the corners of her lips in a slight smile, remembering their student years, but then she became serious again._

_"This does not negate the fact that I am not happy to see you..." He looked at her again with his self-confident and cunning look, Bellamy always made such an expression on his face when he was planning something._

_"You have not changed..." Blake laughed, but immediately calmed down. "Maybe you’ll stop taking offense at me and we’ll try to start all over again?"_

_"You are in this school for only a few hours, and already enrage me!" Nonsense, after all the spoiled years at the university, this Blake still has the nerve to be imposed on me as a friend!?_

_"Sorry, what?" He remained standing still when the blonde turned around and headed back to the math class. Bellamy did not expect that an inconspicuous student, an excellent student, a know-it-all, became such an inaccessible and chic woman, he regarded it as a challenge, and there was nothing to hide, no matter how Blake behaved towards this blonde, he always had feelings for her, but was afraid to admit it to himself. "You will be mine at all costs!" From that moment, the brunet decided to get at least her attention._

_After the lessons, the blonde teacher went to the school parking lot, where her favorite car was standing, it was her mother’s old automobil, she presented her red mini-cooper for Clarke’s 16th birthday, she went to the car, looked at a nice picture: parents pick up the children from school, someone in the car, someone on foot, everyone has smiles on their faces, happy families, maybe she will be so happy at the end of work day, while only longing is in her heart, now she will return to her home, in a modest apartment in the sleeping area of Los Angeles, where only a Corgi dog is waiting for her. And as luck would have it, the Mini Cooper refused to start, and the blonde did not understand anything in the cars. "Damn it!" She swore and abruptly got out of the car, before that, pulling the lever under the steering wheel and opening the hood, looking at all these engines, ducts, fuses, Clarke's eyes flashed, she pretended to be doing something, repairing, but actually she just looked at it all and did not understand what to do._

_But for Bellamy Blake it was a great opportunity to hit on a "friend" from the time of university. He neatly walked behind and stood beside her, "Need my help?"_

_"You again? Blake, go where you went!"_

_"Let me help you. Or you want stay here until the night? It's no good for such a princess to sleep here."_

_"Shut up, and let's do something already! Don't make me regret it..."_

_The history teacher began to delve into the engine, he was also not the best mechanic, but still he understood something in cars, he identified the problem and tried to fix it. "Try to start the car." Clarke sat behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition, the second time the car started up. "Works! What did you do?" Griffin looked at the savior with a sincere smile and interest._

_"Nothing special, by the way, this is not for long, try to take the car to the service station tomorrow, the engine is completely worn out." Bellamy looked a little confused at the woman._

_"Thanks anyway." To celebrate, she hugged him, the blonde was grateful to Blake for not having to spend the night in the school parking lot. "How can I thank you?"  
_

_"At first, stop ignoring me and avoiding. I have changed, Clarke."_

_She looked at him shyly, like before. "Deal."_

_Bellamy smiled broadly and yet dared to ask. "Can I escort you home?"_

_"I'm with a car, forgot? You just fixed it." The blonde cute dissipated, and the brunet blushed noticeably._

_"Yeah, stupidly turned out..." He scratched his head and looked confusedly at Clarke._

_In parting, she kissed Blake on the cheek, not expecting this from herself. "Thank you, dumbass."_

_"What? Dambass? I just fixed your car..." But before he could finish, the red automobil left its parking place. "He, thak you..." Bellamy took his cheek, where the blonde kissed him and laughed stupidly, it’s good that nobody saw him at that moment._

_That evening, he only thought about Clarke, and she only thought about the brunet. The next day, Blake took courage and invited Griffin on a date and she agreed to his surprise. He prepared thoroughly for this meeting, wanted everything to go perfectly, Bellamy invited the blonde to a cafe and they had a great time there during the conversation, yet they did not see each other for a long time and this was evident by their interest in each other's life._

_"Do you still communicate with someone after university, don't you know how our old friends are?"_

_"Sure. Raven and Murphy married? After study, now have daughterand, my goddaughter, Elly."_

_"Murphy!? Married!?" Brunet choked on coffee, because John Murphy was his good friend while studying, who, but he’s getting married..._

_"What else, Echo and Roan also got married right after you left for New York."_

_"I knew that, quickly she forgot me..."_

_"Enough about them, tell me better how Octavia is. I know that she became a famous blogger, right?" Clarke quickly changed the subject of conversation, realizing that Blake recalling her former lover hurts._

_"Yeah. She leads her fit blog and quite successfully, met her husband in the gym, Lincoln, now she is pregnant, soon will to give birth." When Bellamy talked about his sister, his mood immediately rose, he adore Octavia, she was everything to him, no matter what ass he was, Blake was his best brother, Clark had always dreamed of such an older brother._

_Then there was another date, and more, and more ... Envious glances of colleagues, six months and a wedding, happiness..._

In the morning, the couple always came to school together, went into the teachers room, greeted all colleagues and went to their classrooms and prepared for lessons. Clarke was a curator of the sixth grade, classroom leadership was given to her last year, since everyone else refused to take the extra load, and the blonde did not really resist it, today a new student was supposed to come to her class and the woman was a little nervous. 

Knocked softly on the mathematics room and entered the classroom, a girl of 11 years old, not tall, a very thin girl, ordinary clothes hung on her, apparently she was a couple of sizes larger than this tiny kid.

"Sorry, Mrs Griffin?" The girl timidly spoke.

"Yes. Who is asking?" 

"Ammm. I am Madison.... Grey... New stedent... Just Madi."

"Nice to meet you, Madison Grey, just Madi, where is your parents?" Clarke was surprised that on her first day at the new school, the girl was completely alone.

"Mom couldn’t come today, she feels bad..." But in fact, the mother is simply drunk and was not able to attend today with Madi, and the girl is already used to the fact that her mom does not take any part in her upbringing. When her father was alive, she still somehow watched the kid, but a year ago when Piter died, Martha completely stopted care her daughter, married a terrible man a second time, Madi hated him with her heart, the drunkard and drug addict MacDonel Douglas, he treated the stepdaughter badly, shouted, could beat, but worst of all, the mother never protects her, from childhood, Madi knew that she was not a welcome child, Martha was not even going to marry Peter, the girl’s father, when mother began to date this Douglas, dad was still alive, she was cheating on him and Madi would never forgive mom for that... When Peter was dying in terrible agony, she was not around, she was lying somewhere drunk at home... And when dad gone, this monster appeared in their life. Every day he humiliates and offends the stepdaughter, every day he is drunk and Martha with him, Madi no longer remembers her mother sober or sane.

"Ok, Madi, let's go introduce you to the class, today you have the first history lesson, your new teacher Mr. Blake"

"Your husband?"

"Sorry?" Mrs Griffin looked at the girl with a questioning face, she turned her head a little to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing..." Madi knew that she was too curious, so she lowered her head down and hurriedly left the math room, Clarke followed her. 

They went into the classroom and the curator introduced the new classmate to students.

"Kids, a minute of attention, from today a new student will be studying in our class, get acquainted Madison Gray."

"No, just Madi..."

Everyone accepted her and Madi went to the only free place, she sat down shyly and the lesson continued. During the lesson, she behaved very quietly, occasionally answering teacher's questions when he were addressed to her, Madi was not the most talkative child, and the rest of the students, although they accepted the new one, were not in a hurry to be friends with her. Then there were classes, different disciplines, the last lesson was mathematics with Mrs. Griffin.

"You remember that we are writing test control today?" The blonde walked around the classroom and gave everyone work under dissatisfied exclamations.

"Silence." She tapped the table and continued "You have no time limits, until the end of the lesson." Clarke stopped at Madi's desk. "Today is your first day, and such luck, test, if you do not know, you can not write."

"No, I will do it, I can." She looked at the teacher very excitedly and chattered, Madi doesn't like concessions from teachers, it usually ends badly, if mom or God forbid stepfather finds out that there are some problems at school, she is a corpse, Douglas will tear her head off, literally, he never spares her, by the way, this was another reason they moved from Bakersfield... The guardianship authorities were very interested... her stepfather still remembers this to her because they lost their home and moved to a one-story crash in Compton (an unsuccessful area Los Angeles). If they have to move again, he will strangle her.

"Ok, if you want, i cannot forbid you." 

what’s what, and Madi’s mathematics was excellent, she always knew these numbers well, so she completed the tasks in 20 minutes of the lesson, which surprised Mrs. Griffin.

"Are you ready? So fast? I'll check now" Clarke did not believe that the girl coped so quickly, thought that Madi answered at random and quickly decided to turn in. "All correct... Well done, Madi, how did you cope so quickly?" 

"I don't know, I just did it..."

The bell rang and all the students passed their work and went home, almost all kids, parents took away from school, but Madi walked herself, she turned around to say goodbye to new friends and longing broke her heart. _It’s so beautiful, if only mom would take me by the hand and walk me home, ask how my day went..._

Bellamy and Clarke were also already in the parking lot and got into their car, today they left work early because they were going to spend the evening together, at a romantic dinner at a restauran, there they met friends of the family, whose children also studied at this school, Ellie, the blonde’s goddaughter, was already sitting in the car and waiting for her father to drive and take them home. 

"Well, how are your little geniuses? Have they learned all the theorems? Or are they candidates of historical sciences?" He, as always, made his indifferent face and looked at the diverging children.

"Very funny Murphy... What about your PlayStation? Did all the games win?" Bellamy knew that for John his PS as a second child, he sometimes even spent more time playing games than with his own daughter, and Raven constantly swears with him about this, once even almost threw out the PS.

"Since the last time, nothing has changed... Since when did you become such a bore?" 

"Stop both, aren't you ashamed? Adult men..." Clarke rolled her eyes and got into the car, best friends were still kidding each other for 5 minutes, got into cars and left. 

"How was your day?" Turning the steering wheel peacefully asked Blake.

"Ok? without accidents." She even laught. "And your's?" 

"Cool, in your class new student, Madison, yes?" 

"Yeah."

"She is very shy, but clever."

"Agree, today she very surprised me! She did tast faster then all, managed in 20 minutes!"

"Wow, I think she will still surprise us."


	2. Not beloved daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head, so well and interestingly, the story develops and comes up... Do not you like? not interested in whether to continue or not?

Murphy and his daughter drove out of the school parking lot and went home, John was very focused on the road, but Bellamy's words hit him and he wanted to talk with Elly. 

"How was your day, kiddo?"

Ellie looked at him questioningly, dad very rarely was interested in her school life.

"What? I just wanna know about your day."

"For what?" She continued to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Look, I know that I bad dad, but I still love you and want to know about you more...." 

"Why did you get the idea that you are a bad dad? It was just strange for me that you are interested in school. We usually don’t talk about this." Murphy was pleased to hear this from her daughter. "You are a good dad and I love you, but if you are so interested, then everything was as usual ... Boring lessons and stupid classmates." 

"I love you too, kiddo, was there anything interesting today?"

"Nah .... Although, I have a new classmate, Madi." 

"And?"

"She is somehow strange, she is silent all the time, does not communicate with anyone... Little. Weak in general."

"If a person is quiet, it does not always mean that a weak person, for example Uncle Monty, was also always quiet, but nevertheless, when we got to know him better, it turned out that he was very cool and smart. Don't judge the book by the cover, kiddo."

"Maybe she is cool... I don't know, I will try to make friends with her." 

"Thet's great. Today I wanna buy a new video game, so we can play together, what do you think about it?" 

"Wow! Mom will allow me?" Ellie was exited.

"We will agree with her"

Raven did not approve of her husband's hobby, and even more she did not like the fact that John attributed his daughter to this, who, incidentally, liked video games. So she forbade Ellie to play PS. Although Murphy able to convince, his insoluble, brilliant and most beautiful wife. 

* * *

Dark, scary area, wagon and one-story America, one of the most disadvantaged areas of Los Angeles, Campton. On the right side, the collapsing one-story houses, on the left is a bridge scribbled by teenagers strolling along the street idle, Madi walked along the scary street all alone, to Campton she came in the evening, it was getting dark and the girl walked to the street meeting her eyes with all these strangers, one of the most dangerous district of the country, only last year, 25 child rape, about 75 murders and robberies are not measured.

"Aren't you lost, baby? Where are your parents? Come with me, I will take you to them" A man with a very strange expression came up to her.

"I'm not lost...." Madi quickly answered the terrible stranger and ran away, she ran hard, he shouted something after her, but no matter how thin and weak Madi was, she runs fast, two minutes later she was already at home. A one-story collapsing house, an old, almost broken door. Inside, things are not better, as soon as you enter is the kitchen, there is also a dining table, going further one bedroom and a small room - this was Madi's room. As soon as the girl crossed the threshold of the house, the pungent smell of tobacco and alcohol rushed into her nose, her mother smoked a cigarette and went around the house looking for something, she was going somewhere.

"Where are my cigarettes?" This is the only thing that interested her. 

"I don't know.... I don't smoke." 

Martha stopped abruptly and gazed at the girl. "So far, no... But if I find out that it is you who steal my cigarettes, I will knock out all the crap out of you!" Madi became restless, Thank God Douglas is not at home, just give him a command... "I need to leave on urgent matters, your father will be home from work soon." 

"He is not my father!" The girl hated when someone said that this McDonell was her father, he would never become him...

"Sure! How could I!? You still don't forget your beloved loser daddy... I should tell you this, he died! Forget about him!" The woman became more and more annoyed and so that there were no amenities today, Madi decided not to argue with her mother anymore, but to do as she wants.

"Ok... I forget..." 

"Ok!? You get me nervous at first! We'll see what Douglas says when he gets home! And cook the dinner so that everything is ready for my coming!"

"Yes, mom." She dutifully lowered her head down, Martha looked at her and left.

Entering her “room”, if I may call it that ... Madi threw her old, almost torn backpack on the floor next to the mattress that was lying on the floor, the girl did not have her own bed, after moving, mother and stepfather said that will be temporary, but three months have passed and Madi is still sleeping on a dirty mattress on the floor.

She returned to the kitchen, mother said to cook dinner, opening the refrigerator Madi realized that there was just vegetables, milk and of course beer. "And what should I cook from this?" In her incomplete 12 years, she especially does not know how. It’s already dark on the street, and scary to go to the store, and there’s no money, and Madi started make the dinner, she found pasta and decided to cook it, not finding a better way. stirring the noodles, the girl was a little scared from the abrupt appearance of her stepfather, Douglas loudly opened and slammed the front door, which was so almost broken, apparently he was in a bad mood today, also drunk. Every time she heard that someone comes into the house, her heart started beating furiously with fear.

“How long to wait? I'm fucked hungry.” Stepfather didn’t even say hello. 

”I'm already finishing, five minutes.” 

”Hurry up! I’m hungry as shit!”

After these instructions, she hurried even more, the girl did not want problems today, tomorrow to school. And don't really want to appear with bruises there. Therefore, quickly putting food in a plate, she went to the table where they were waiting for her, but she accidentally stumbled and fell right in front of Douglas, breaking the plate, fragments shattered and Madi cut herself.   
  
“Fuck you! Stupid trash!” He got up from the table and started screaming at the girl, waving his arms sharply.

”No no no!” Madi began to breathe quickly and chatter, hiding her face to the hands so that she would not be hit. “Please! Don’t!” stepfather very quickly became angry, he screamed and kicked the girl. 

“You are little piece of trash! Do you even know how much this plate costs!? I hate you! And everyone in this world hate! Nobody needs you, not even your mother! No one loves you and won’t love you!” The girl didn’t even know what was more painful, kicks and punches of Douglas or his words. 

”I’m sorry... Please!” She sat with her hands closed, leaning against the leg of a chair, she trembled and sobbed with fear, clutching her legs under her. 

”You are what!? Stupid kid!” He took the girl by the hair and gave a slap, from a sharp pain she moaned. “You leave me no choice, I will teach you a lesson!” 

”No! No! Please, it was an accident.” 

But Douglas did not want to hear anything. He simply took a shard of broken dishes and went up to it, instinctively Madi backed away, but there was nowhere to go. He took her hand and squeezed so hard that it turned white, a splinter pierced her skin and cut deeply, causing the girl to scream. 

”Oops. It was accident.” It was so cruel, stepfather took Madi by the wounded hand and threw it into the room. She hit of the floor. “Sit in your room and think about your behavior.” The man slammed the door and left the girl alone, girl's hand was bleeding, it was necessary to sew up, but her mother and stepfather would not have taken her to the hospital, so she took T-shirt and bandaged the wrist.   
Madi lost track of time and did not notice how her mother returned home, after the "urgent matters", in fact, as always, she was with her "friend" dealer, and returned home with the next dose. Martha burst into the room. 

“No, mom, please! It was…” At the sight of her, the girl sobbed again. 

”Shut up, idiot. I won’t touch you. I'm just warning you, tomorrow at school you will say that you just fell down the stairs and cut yourself. If someone finds out the truth, I won’t leave a living place from you, I will personally kill you, and no one will help you…” Madi just shook her head, not daring to look Martha in the eye. “I hope you understand."

"Yes, mo...." She could not even continue, tears flowed from her light blue eyes. 

" _Why me? Why was I even born if no one needs and no one wants me?"_ Sometimes she is visited by such thoughts, at such moments she simply did not want to live, Madi could not fall asleep for a long time, and tomorrow to school.

* * *

In the morning, the girl came to school without mood and sleepy, with a hood on her head, as she hid a bruise on her cheek, Madi entered the classroom, the first lesson was the math taught by Clarke, the girl liked the teacher, the blonde seemed kind to her, a little strict, but fair. 

"Good Morning, Madi." Mrs. Griffin gently smiled at her and continued to read something in her textbook, the girl did not answer, since she didn't want to attract attention, she quickly sat down on an empty seat and turned away to the window, it made Clarke a little alert, so she went to the girl. "Hey, everything ok? Why aren't you taking off your sweatshirt? Are you cold?" She was surprised by the appearance of a student.

"Yes, everything is fine, i just don't want." Without even turning her face to teacher, the girl said.

"I'm glad that everything is fine, but it won't work, you should take off your sweatshirt if you’re not cold."

"Should I?" Clarke shook her head resolutely and stepped back a little. "Ok, than..." When she saw the girl, she was speechless. "Madi, whats that!?" Holding her hand she saw this deep cut."Ma... How did this happen?" The blonde lowered her tone so as not to attract even more attention and calmly talk with the child.

Madi did not look decisively at the teacher, dropping her eyes down. "Accidantly, I just fell down the stairs and cut myself..." But eyes full of tears proved that this was not true, and the blonde understood this, but could not do anything, just gently took the child by the hand and led to the medical center in school, but there they could not help, since the wound was too deep, it was necessary to go to the hospital. 

"I must call your parents." 

"No! Mrs Griffin, please, don't!" The girl was scared because she remembered what Martha had told her yesterday.

"Madi..." The blonde squatted and took her arms. "Why? You can tell me." Madi bowed her head and continued to be silent, but Clarke understood everything from the very beginning, it was not the first to encounter a child from a dysfunctional family. "You can trust me. If you don't tell me, I can't help you. Your arm hurts... Madi, hey look at me." The girl was already starting to whimper. "Oh no no no, stop, please, look at me." She tried to calm the child.

"I really have a sore arm, but don't call my parents, please, please, please." Madi already begging. 

”This is rule, I have no right, you need to go to the hospital, I have to call.” The woman looked at the sobbing girl, she felt sorry for Madi and she decided to compromise. “If you tell me truth, I won’t call your parents.” 

”I fell down the stairs and cut myself.” Madi cried and repeated the same thing as a mantra. Clarke decided not to call the girl’s mom and dad, go against the rules, she couldn’t do worse, the child is so scared that she’s trembling with fear.

”I have an offer for you, my mother works in a hospital, a couple of blocks from here, I won’t call your parents. You need to sew a wound on your arm, if I go with you, do you agree?” Madi looked at the teacher incredulously. “I promise.” Reluctantly, the girl agreed. “Ok, I will ask to replace me, wait for me here.”   
  


The blonde put Madi in the car and they drove to the hospital. Abby met them upon arrival, and she immediately started to work. 

”What with hand? A deep cut, how, in physical education?” She turned to Clarke. 

“I don’t know, she doesn’t want to tell me the truth…” 

“Where is parents? Why is she alone? You know you can’t do anything without consent.“ 

“I know, mom, can we talk about that after? She needs medical help right now, we can’t let her with this injure.” She looked imploringly at mother. 

”But Cla…” 

“Mom, after! Please. We have no time.” The blonde interrupted Abby. 

”Okay... But, I can’t anesthetize her, without the consent of the family, I’ll have to sew up her without.“ When Madi heard that she would be hurt, her eyes widened and she moved back. 

”No, I’m already fine. I do not need to be sewn up.” 

”Hey, look at me. Everything will be alright with you.” Clarke walked over to the girl and squatted across from her, trying to calm. 

”It will be hurt?” 

The blonde could not lie, and shook her head. “But, if you want, I can go with you.” A tear rolled down Madi's cheek, but she agreed. 

They entered the operating room, Abigail put Madi on the couch and took out all the necessary tools for the operation, Clarke sat next to her and held the girl’s hand so that she would not twitch. Dr. Griffin began to sew up the wound, at first Madi tried to endure, but then it became very painful so she screamed, the blonde only held her hand and at the same time tried to cheer the girl up. “Little left, be patient, a couple more stitches.”

”I can’t. Painfully!”

”I know, sweetie, little left.” She tried calm Madi. 

Abby finished operation and started rewinding the wound with a bandage, the girl continued to whimper, Clarke simply hugged her, very gently and Madi leaned against her, crying, she was looking for support and protection, what she never received from her mother, at that moment the thought flashed through her mind that the woman whom she knew only the second day had done more for her than her own mother for not completing twelve years. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffin.” She started to cry again. “I wish I had a mom like you.” Clarke was very confused, but she understood and just hugged child more tighter. These words did not go unnoticed by Abigail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a lot of tears and experiences, in such difficult life situations, sometimes are children. But I hope you enjoy it.  
> Just wanted to know if someone is reading my story or am i just wasting time?  
> ❤️🤷🏼♀️😐


	3. First steps - First victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if two people rated, then I just have to work for you. I try to write when I have inspiration, to feel all these situations of history that I describe so that my readers also tried to feel as me. ❤️😅

In the hospital hallway, Madi stood next to Clarke and still whimpered. The blonde and her mother did try to calm the child, the girl’s eyes were still wet.

”Madi. Now everything is all right with you, just don’t cry. Come to me.” She squatted down and hugged the child. “Hey, it’s ok.” Clarke stroked her back, hoping to calm. 

”Stop it, please, already not so painful, stop crying.” It was a little strict on Abby's side, so Clarke looked with anger at her mother, showing with her whole gaze that it was not necessary to say so. “What!?” Abby snorted inquiringly at her daughter while she hugged Madi. “Listen kid, you have bruises on your face, let's go, I will take you to a kind doctor and he will simply look and try to help you. Okey?” 

”Keey.” Nose clogged a bit after crying, to her surprise, Madi agreed, and Abigail took her hand and bring her to the next doctor’s office, she also noticed that the girl was unemotional, passive tears simply flowed down her cheeks, as if a doll with which you can do anything, this already a little alarmed Abby.

“What will happen with Madi?“ Clarke asked a little worriedly. 

“You heard that. And in the end, stop worrying about this girl like that... We need to talk.” The eldest Griffin resolutely pointed to the door of her office and led her daughter along. 

“Firstly, this is not just a girl, but my student, very good by the way. Secondly, we are not doing this legally, because her parents did not even bother to help her! And I like Madi, I can’t doom her to torment if I can help.” As soon as they entered the room, the blonde laid everything out in one breath. 

”Wow… Okey. And now, in more detail about this Madi and why are you taking care of her like that? Something I didn’t notice before.” 

”I don’t know. She is… Tiny and… she… you know… Little one and…” The blonde herself did not realize why she was so attached to Madison, in just two days. 

”Speak as it is, Clarke.”

”I am very worried about her! Something is wrong with her parents.“ 

“What do you mean?“

“Madi behaves very strangely, on the first day she came to school completely alone, without adults, and she goes home herself, no one takes her, she is not even 12 yet... And today she came to school beaten and with a terrible cut in her arm and. I'm sorry, but I don’t believe that it’s possible to fall down the stairs like that. And the clothes, it’s not even new, no, I understand that maybe they don’t have enough money, but obviously someone wore these pants and a jacket before her and obviously several sizes larger. When I said that I was going to call her parents, the child was shaking with fear, so we came here.“ 

“It’s really weird... Poor girl.” 

“Weird!? This is terrible, mom! And I'm going to find out and help this child! I have been working at school for several years and have already seen enough of such children! I do not want a tragedy to happen in my class.

”You tell this to a woman who works in a hospital for most of her life, and in particular to your mother. And believe me, I saw worse! It was such that the children were dying in my department, from the beating of their own parents! For which they were simply not profitable and not needed!” 

“Therefore, in a month I do not want to see Madi will beaten and she lay here.” 

”Clarke, please, don’t tell me, that you will play in Sherlock Holmes again!” Abby took her head, but the blonde not going to listen anybody. “If you don’t want to listen to me, listen to Marcus, he still works in the police, he will explain to you more than anyone else about this and tell you about the consequences!” 

”What!? Kane? No way… I do not want to listen to another lecture on responsibility, I am 32 years old, mother!“ Clarke got a little hot, she had a normal relationship with her stepfather, but listening to his lectures is the last thing she wanted. 

“That's it! You look like a mature woman, but sometimes it seems to me that I'm talking with a 17-year-old teenager...” Abby turned to the window and looked outside. “Help me, God... Okey, you want do like you want. Then talk to your husband about this, maybe he can manage to dissuade you from an obsession...“ 

“What is my obsession? I just want to help a child.“ 

On this their conversation was interrupted by a soft and quiet knock on the door. They were visited by a doctor with a smile on his face and Madi, who was no longer crying, whose was had a band-aid covering the consequences of the first blow of Douglas. 

“We are done. And it was not painful at all?” The girl looked at the man and nodded her head, going up to Clarke, the blonde saw that in the company of strangers the girl does not feel comfortable and took a hand in order to calm her down a little. 

”Thank you, for all, we should go back to school.” The woman gratefully looked at her mother and Mr. Trust. 

”Call me today, please.” Abby easily took Clarke’s hand and she nodded to her.   
  


* * *

When they left the office, the blonde smiled softly at the girl and looked at her, Madi looked exhausted, like a frightened kitten, she squeezed Clarke’s hand tightly, afraid that they would go to the doctor and she would hurt again, the child was very rarely in hospitals and checked by doctors, so she was very afraid of them. 

”Hey. Did you eat something today? Why don't we go to the coffee shop and get something, huh?” Madi shook her head languidly, she was really hungry, since she had remained without dinner yesterday and today without breakfast. 

And they went across the road to a regular cafeteria on the opposite of the hospital, going inside inside the nose immediately hit the smell of fresh coffee and pastries, from this the girl's stomach rumbled, good music played there and no one heard. 

“What would you like?” Going up to the window, where there were a variety of bakery products that smell so delicious, Madi ate something like that one time in her life and so wanted to try. 

”I think, nothing. I don’t have money… Sorry.” She was a little rooted, but didn’t want her teacher to buy her food. 

But Clarke was not going to leave it like that. “I understood.” She looked at the girl and than at the shop assistant. “Hello, can you give me please americano without sugar, cocoa, two hot dogs and this eclair.” The guy behind the counter obediently placed an order for the tray and the blonde paid. 

”25 dollars and 13 cents, thanks for the purchase, bon appétit.” 

”Thanks.” She said, and then turned to the girl, who was clearly surprised by the teacher’s purchase, would she really eat all this, this is Madi’s diet for a week “Let’s go.” They sat at the table, Clarke took her coffee, and Madi gave the rest. “Sorry, you're too young for coffee, so eat.” 

”But I don’t have money. I can’t.” 

”Well, I'm not hungry and I already paid for all this, so come on. Consider it your reward for a well-written test.“ 

“Sorry Mrs. Griffin, but no, I can’t...” Then Clarke looked at the girl with a look that even Bellamy avoided. “Basically, I deserve it? Why not...” Madi took the meal enthusiastically. 

”Aha.” The blonde herself liked using her super-look, she could make anyone do anything, a slight grin appeared on her face. 

The child was eating, as if she had not been fed for a month. But despite how thin she was, one would have thought so. 

“Madi. Now will you tell me the truth? I know, that you afraid, but I swear nobody will know about it. You can trust me.” Clarke looked up from her coffee, and Madi from her food, she raised her head to the woman and looked into her eyes, it even surprised a blonde, 11 years old, and such a piercing look, gray-blue eyes seemed to be looking straight into the soul. 

“Can you promise me?” She asked softly. 

”I swear, just tell me.” And she did, from beginning to end, from the moment her father died and Douglas McDonell appeared in her life, about her mother and naturally about what happened last night. She trusted her, it was small, but a victory. 

”I don’t know… Why she doesn’t love me? Am I different? Bad?” A tear rolled from her cheek to her chin, but Madi quickly caught it. 

”Hey. It's not your fault, just...” Clarke hugged the girl and took her hand. 

“I just was born… Why it wasn’t easy to have an abortion?” 

”Hey, stop it. Imagine if you weren’t born, would anyone feel better?” 

“Definitely my mother. I broke her life…” 

“Does she tell you that?” Madi just shook her head, wiping her tears. “Well, I would not. Because if you weren’t born, school and in particular I would lose a very GOOD student and child.”

The girl cuddled up with gratitude to the teacher, no one had ever treated her like that before. “Thank you, Mrs. Griffin, for all, thank you.” 

“Ok, than. We should go back to school, maybe in time for the last two lessons.” Madi was already finished and they went to the car.

* * *

On the way to school, they got into a long traffic jam, patience was on the limit, Clarke did not like to wait, and some guy crossed the road in the wrong place, from which the woman was frightened and wanted to click on the signal, but in the rear mirror kind she saw Madi fell asleep and sweetly sniffed in the back seat. “What are you doing!!? Stupid... donkey...” Blushing a little, from the fact that she cursed in the presence of the child and her own student, she continued to follow the road. Last night was difficult for Madi, she was exhausted, so she fell asleep so soundly. “It seems that we will not be in time for the last two lessons...” 

An hour and a half passed and they finally got to school, the girl was still asleep, and Clarke unfastened her seat belt and took a deep breath as they finally arrived. Now she will have a dialogue with her husband since she didn’t warn anyone and took their SUV, which they bought, selling their cars, right after the wedding, and left for the whole day, but first she need to somehow protect Madi from the director so that he does not call her parents to school for absenteeism. The blonde got out of the car and opened the back door, Clark did not want to wake the girl, she gently ran her palm across her forehead where there was a bruise, and then stroked her cheek, thereby waking the child.

”Hey. We’re here.” She smiled gently and unfastened Madi's seat belt, a sleepy girl got out of the car. 

”I’m sorry. I felt tired, I just closed my eyes for a couple of minutes and accidentally fell asleep.” 

”Don’t mind, it’s ok. Well, we are late and you won’t have any more lessons today, but we need to talk with Mr. Collins that you didn’t skip, but for good reason you was absent.” 

“Oh no. How could I forgot?” with fright she looked at Mrs. Griffin. “Mr. Collins has probably called my parents! Oh no, what will happen now.”

”No panic! Nothing will happen, such issues without a class teacher are not resolved, if he was going to call, then he should first consult with me.” 

“Are you sure?“ Clarke shook her head in the affirmative. “Can I go home?”

”Of course… not… I can’t let you go alone, right now I have to go to school, do some teacher work and I will take you home.” 

”Not worth Mrs. Griffin, I'll go myself.” 

“This is not discussed.” The blonde took Madi's hand and led her, making it clear that the last word was behind her. “Let’s go, it will take an hour.” 

Entering school, Clarke left Madi in her office, and she went to the teacher's room, where she was waiting by the worried Bellamy. 

”Clarke! What the heck!“

”Mr. Blake, calm yourself, please, I'll explain everything to you now.” 

“Be kind. You took our car in the morning, without warning anyone, you left somewhere! What should I think?” 

”Can you calm down and not scold me as a teenager?” 

“I'm waiting for an explanation.” Bellamy raised his hands in a surrendered pose. 

”Thanks God... I was in the hospital.” 

”What’s happened? Are you ok?” He immediately began to examine his wife for bruises or injuries.

”With me everything fine, I was with Madi.”

”You mean Madison Grey?”

”Yes, she was injured, badly, and I went with.”

”Badly injures? What’s happened?” From that moment, Blake listened attentively to the blonde and she told him what she heard from the girl today and added her observations and assumptions. 

“Bastard! What will we do?” Clarke most of all loved this trait of character Bellamy, he understood it from the floor of the word, as if reading her thoughts and was always ready to substitute his strong shoulder. 

”I don’t know, To begin with, we need to prove the abuse of the child, only carefully so as not to harm Madi, because this Douglas is capable of killing a person, it seems to me... I am afraid for her, she should not stay there.” 

”Where is she now?” 

”In my office. I thought we can get her home and trace them.” 

”It's not legal, Clarke, we need to find another way to help her. I’ll come up with something, I promise.” He hugged her shoulders and they went to Madi. 

The girl was sitting at her desk and was drawing something with a pencil in her notebook, she did not notice how the teachers went into the classroom, the blonde neatly approached her and stroked her head.

”Hey, you draw very beautifully.” With surprise, Madi flinched a little. “Sorry, I didn’t want afraid you.” 

”No Mrs. Griffin it’s ok, I just…” 

“Madison, how was your day? I waited for you on the historical class.” Bellamy approached them with a smile, but the girl still sat without a single emotion on her face and just kept silent. “Okey than, can we go home?” The child just shook his head, looking at Clarke. 

“Sure.” The blonde agreed and they went to the parking lot where their SUV stood. Walking to the parking lot, Bellamy walked a little ahead, and Madi paused back and quietly asked Clarke. 

“Could you drop me a block from the house?” Embarrassed girl asked. 

“Why?” Mrs. Griffin was confused. 

”Because if my parents see that I arrived home by car, and like yours, I definitely will not have life.” She didn’t want Madi to have any unpleasants, the girl received enough yesterday. 

”Ok, tell us where.” The child shook his head and Clarke put her in the back seat of the car, fastening her seat belt. 

Driving through Compton, the couple were amazed at this area, they could not think that in Los Angeles there is such a terrible area.

”Are you sure to drop you off here?” Bellamy looked discouraged at the girl. 

”Yes, my home right there.” She pointed to an alley and unfastened her belt. “Thank you for all, I should go.” 

”Sure, see you tomorrow in school. Try no accidents, ok?” The blonde smiled gently at Madi as she quickly got out of the car. 

”Bye, kiddo.“

“Goodbye Mr. Blake, goodbye Mrs. Griffin!“ She slammed the door and ran to her home, by the way untying a bandage from his hand and removing the patch from his face, so as not to cause unnecessary suspicion among parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, I tried to do it faster then last my chapter. And I’m very grateful to you my readers ❤️😊


	4. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is a complex process of interaction between people... It’s always difficult to be new, you meet a lot of bullying, like Madi. Even adult teachers sometimes treat children badly.

The next morning, Madi returned to school unscathed, which could not but rejoice her teacher, who was very worried about the girl. And the school day somehow started well, for her homework in chemistry, she received “A” and was glad of it. She did not particularly communicate with classmates, as she was mostly quiet and shy. Madi sat alone in the school cafeteria, no one sat down with her, because they considered her strange, but there were also badasses who brought pleasure to mock others. 

“Hey Gray!” One of these girls, she was like cool, her name Serena, got hooked on her, but the girl was so used to such people that she no longer even paid attention. ”You don’t even look at me?” She continued and grabbed her wounded arm. “Never ignore me...” 

“Let me go.”   
  
“What will happen if not? What will you do What can you do?“ This happened before the eyes of the whole middle school, many were silent to listen to how the skirmish would end. “Is it that you were beaten by mom and dad?” Serena grinned. 

”Shut up and let my arm.” Anger boiled in her when everyone around laughed. 

”How dare you shut me up, trash can! Look at you jerk, what can you do to me?“ Tears flowed from the eyes themselves, it was impossible to restrain them, even at school she was nobody and her name was nothing, she’s just a jerk... They started to laugh even more when the girl burst into tears, then another girl, apparently Serena’s friend, came up and threw Madi’s lunch on the floor. “Come on, dog, eat from the floor.” 

”Stop it! This is too much, leave her alone!“ Ellie ran to Madi and began to protect her.

”What do you want, Murphy? Get out from here.” 

”I need your asses get out from here, fuck up in horror!” At such moments, she was very much like her father, but this sense of justice was transmitted to her from Raven. 

“We forgot to ask you what to do, this jerk is not worthy to study at our school, look at her, how flawed she is.” She continued to humiliate Madi, who was already deep hurt. 

”Should I repeat!? Fuck up!” The schoolchildren were no longer up to dinner, the most interesting was unfolding at the Madi’s table. 

”Serena, you were asked to leave for good, do not make us call teachers.” It was already Micheal, he came to the rescue of his sister, yes, they were like one family and they liked to call themselves relatives. 

”Azgeda, you definitely get out, informer.” One boy from crowd pushed him. 

”What’s happen here!? What is this crowd!?” In the midst of a dispute, biology teacher, Miss Blame intervened. 

”They first started!” Serena immediately transferred responsibility to Madi, Ellie and Mike. 

”Go out! Submission is over.” Tall and very thin teacher, looked sternly at them. “You three follow me.” 

“Where?” It was Mike. 

“To the Director.” 

“But, for what? We did nothing.”

”I've seen enough, Miss Murphy.” 

Mr. Collins, gave a lecture to them, in the presence of the curator, that it was not appropriate for the students to behave like that at school and that this was their last warning, another puncture and he would call their parents, Ally and Mike were annoyed because they did not want to upset their parents, but Madi was scare and Clarke really felt uneasy, because she knew perfectly well that she could not protect the girl. 

”I hope, you understood.” He looked at students and then at the blonde teacher. They shook their heads and left the office.   
  


“And now everyone will explain to me what happened at lunch.” Clarke took them to a math class and closed the door. 

”We just had lunch, but Serena Brown and her company approached Madi and began to mock!” Ellie started chattering and Mike with her.

”And threw the food to the floor!”

”And provoke to a fight!” 

”Stop!” She raised her hand and stopped the children. “Madi, what can you say about it?” She continued softer, but the girl was fixated on one point on the floor and did not look up at the blonde, pondering what had happened and Clarke noticed this. “Ellie, Mike, you both can go.” She let them go and remained united with the girl. “Hey...” Mrs. Griffin, raised Madi's chin to see her eyes. “What happened?”

”Nothing.” 

”Because of nothing, never call to the director.” She squatted in front of Madi. 

”I’m fine.”

”No, you are not.”

”I’m!” Long restrained emotions burst out. 

”Hey, you can trust me, remember? I do not offend you.” 

“She called me a jerk! And I am not worthy to study at their school, because I am flawed! She's right, I'm not normal, I'm an outcast of society...” The last phrase came out with tears. 

”Oh dear…” Clarke hugged her as gently as possible, soothingly stroking her back. “You are not a jerk and you deserve to study at this school even more than some...” 

“No, I’m trash…” She sobbed on the blonde's shoulder. 

“Madison, stop it! Listen to me.” She took the face of a crying girl and looked right in the eyes. “You are not a jerk and not a trash, and in this world you have person who love you.”

”Whaaa…” The girl was at a loss, and the teacher just hugged her tightly. 

”You are very good child, Madi, very good girl, you are not bad. Probably the most special girl I've ever met.” For the first time in her life, she heard these words, felt herself necessary, and also beloved. ”And yes, I love you!”

”But we know each other just third day... How can you? I’m just…” She still could not believe it. 

”Do not you dare to say something disgusting about yourself again!” She grabbed her even closer. “Simply, very much, I had enough of this period of time to understand. I realized that the day when you said that want a mother like me and now I want the child like you.” 

”I love you too…” That's all she could say now, Madi released Mrs. Griffin and ran out with the words: “You are so kind ... Thank you!” 

Mike met her in the hallway, he went out during the lesson to find a newfound friend. 

”Madi, have you been scolded? For what?“ He came to her. 

”No, it’s ok.” 

“Then why you cried?”

”Nothing, I already calm down.” 

”Are you crazy both? I’m looking for you all over the school. Need to come back, Mr. Blake will not be pleased.” Ellie joined them too. 

”Do you really think, that our own…” Michael did not have time to finish, as he was stopped by coughing his sister, but Madi even doesn’t pay attention on this conversation, she was in her thoughts.   
  


* * *

The next day, Raven brought Ellie to school, since she needed to work earlier today, she works at NASA as a technical engineer. The daughter listened carefully to the instructions of the mother, but was distracted when she saw Madi. 

”Hi!” She shouted sharply, and the girl turned around, waving her hand. 

“Hay!” Raven snapped her fingers. “Minute of your attention, please...” 

“Nah... Mom I know, behave yourself, don’t get involved in fights, don’t rush on children by food and obey Clar... Mrs. Griffin.” 

”Good girl. Is it your new friend? Madi, yeah? Dad told me about your new classmate.” 

”Yes, she is cool, dad was right, to be honest very clever.” 

“That’s cool.” 

“Hello, Murphy.” Echo appeared next to them with her son. 

”You know, that I’m Reyes. Morning, Azgeda.” 

“Yes, I took my husband’s surname...” She rolled her eyes and turned to Mike. “Now you.”

”Do not pull the girls by the hair, do not argue with Mr. Bourne, and ect” It was IT-teacher. 

”We're going!” 

”See you, here after last class!” Raven looked at the removal of children. 

”Bye, baby, Love u!” It was Echo. 

”Mom!!!” 

The guys caught Madi and ran to school. The lessons went quietly without incident, but at lunch the girl again ran into trouble, although she didn’t do anything special for this. Today she decided to do without lunch and at a big break just sat in the backyard of the school reading a book, but Serena’s companion watched Madi in the morning and plotted. 

”You come across my eyes again!?” Serena came up and pulled out a book from the girl’s hands noticing a cut. “Is your stepfather so?” how did she find out? “Serves you right.” Madi wanted to leave, but the rest prevented her.

”Let me go!” 

“But what will happen? Will you complain to your teacher? Or will you cry again? Oh, maybe your friends will come to protect you?“ They laughed at the girl and looked contemptuously at her. “You don’t even need your own mom, do you think this woman is interested in you and your fate? She does this because of pity for you... Because she does not need to be entered in a private matter“ These words deeply wounded the child's soul, which was thus traumatized. Was she lying to me? It’s just, for the show, that all her students are good, she didn’t trust people, but after that, Madi vowed never to open to someone. Anger prevailed over the usually calm and balanced girl, she struck Serena and pushed back. “It seems life teaches you nothing, Gray... Now a couple more will be added to your abrasions“ And then the girl felt herself falling, and many fists and legs beat her without stopping. 

”Hey!!!” Mr. Bourne ran up and began to break up a fight, Bellamy joined him, he dragged the children apart, the IT-teacher took all this company to the detector. Seeing an injured child on the ground, he touched her back. 

”DON’T TOUCH ME!” Madi was very disappointed and broken at this moment she just wanted to curl up and stay in place, but when she saw Mr. Blake she was even more upset. 

”Madi, that’s me, calm down, can I help you?”

”No!” Bellamy was shocked by this reaction. 

”Stop it, kiddo, go with me, please. I can help you.” He firmly took her hand and led her into the school building, the girl stopped fighting halfway. 

”Gray, you are also called to the Mr. Collins office.” On the way, they met the same teacher, who conveyed the words. 

It seemed her heart sank, but she let go of Bellamy's hand and obediently followed Mr. Bourne. The girl staggered a little in front of the door and knocked with a trembling hand. 

”Miss Gray, come in... Honestly, I am disappointed in all and especially in you.” He pointed a finger at Madi, standing with her head bowed. “Yesterday you were in this office and did not even listen to what I was telling, it was you who started the first fighting.“ She raised her head in bewilderment and looked at Serena, who, feignedly, was rubbing her cheekbone, which was not even reddened. “I'm disappointed, I have to call your father and mother, the fight is not excusable.” Madi understood very well what would happen today, and without saying anything in her defense, she simply left the office without ending the conversation. 

Just wandering along the corridor, understand the whole hopelessness of situation, she came across a worried Clarke who already knew everything, Bellamy immediately told her about what had happened. “Madi! What’s happened? Are you ok?” 

“Yes… It’s just that Douglas will beat me very hard today, they’ve already called him, Mom will also, you can meet her, she wasn’t on the first day...” 

“What are you talking about?” These words frightened the blonde, she just looked at the child who had changed with her fate, these passive facial expressions and the look that seemed to be looking past you. 

“Why are you so interested? Don't you care? Whether they beat me, they kill me, maybe I personally do not care about myself, apparently I deserve it...” 

“What…?” Clark's heart just broke, she did not understand why, suddenly, Madi stopped trusting her. “Nothing will happen to you today. I will not let! I will take you, I won’t give you to them, never, you are my child!“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 🙆🏼♀️ Hope, you like it 😉


	5. I can’t lose her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… hurry up! I can’t lose her! Please…”
> 
> “Ok... Just do nothing without me. Promise me Clarke...”

After a while, Douglas and Martha were already at school and Madi was called to the director office again. 

”Madison, your parents here.” Mr. Bourn notified the girl by entering the math class. 

She shook from this news and stepped back in fear. “Baby, I promise you… I will never return you to them, you are safe.” Clarke hugged the girl tightly and promised, although she herself perfectly understood that this would not happen, she would not be able to protect the girl, it was not legal, she was nobody to this child, Clarke was so ashamed to inspire Madi to lie, girl only clung to her, trying to believe that everything would be okay with her. 

“Thank you, Mrs…” 

“Clarke. You can call me Clarke outside of classes.”

Bellamy went up to them and took the girl by the hands, squatting down. “Hey, look at me… We will do our best to protect you.“ 

The girl shook her head and left, entering the office reception room, Madi saw Douglas standing, fingering, not to fall on the girl with scream and coursing right there, and Marta greeted her with a displeased and aggressive look. 

”Mr. MacDonell, Mrs. Gray, please.” A man invited them to enter the office by his hand.

And they did, stepfather looked around the whole office and sat on a chair in front of the director, Martha did the same, they already knew that Madi had created some garbage for which they were blushing.

”And what she did?” He looked at Mr. Collins with a cold-cut face, the girl was standing a little apart from them nervously pulling her hands on her wrist to hide scratched hands from nerves too. 

”That was not at our school for 15 years. Fight!” He looked outrageously at both parents, waiting for a reaction. 

But Douglas only managed a grin.

”Pardon me, what funny I just said?” 

”She?… Beat someone?…” He cast a contemptuous glance to where Madi stood. “Look at her... She barely walks, Can this misfortune beat someone? I doubt very much.” 

”Misfortune?…” The directors were surprised that the father spoke such bad about the child. “But now is not about that. Your daughter, just a couple of weeks to study at our school and this is her second failure! Just yesterday, I spoke with you about how diligent students behave.” He poked his index finger at Madi, who just stood quietly and listened. 

”Do you have anything to justify?” The woman looked at her daughter and the girl just shook her head and continued to listen to the director. 

”Of course not! Yesterday you let everything go by your ears! I’m already silent that last week she skipped the whole day! And not all teachers are happy with her, for example, in English for the last test you received D.” 

”Last week she was with me! I needed a student who understands mathematics. I wanted to test my new technique.” Clarke burst into office without knocking. 

”Mrs?” Collins looked at her very surprised, but immediately introduced. “Math teacher and part-time class teacher of the sixth grade, Mrs. Griffin.”

“As I said, Madison is not guilty of truancy; it is my fault. And as I managed to find out, it's not she who kicks the fight.” She did her best to protect the girl who looked at her with grateful, but at the same time bewildered eyes, the blonde quietly stroked her back and walked closer to the director’s desk with Madi’s grades over the past week. “Your daughter has normal academic performance, almost all grades are B, and in mathematics and history in general, A+, she does an excellent job. Yes, yesterday’s English test failed, but with whom doesn’t it happen? She will fix it, right?” Madi very carefully shook her head. 

”That’s great Mrs. Griffin, but this does not negate the fact that she had a fight!” 

”I told you, Mr. Collins. She wasn’t kick the fight.” 

”Then why does Serena Brown have a fingal under her eye?” 

”Whaaa?…” But Clarke was interrupted. 

”And why are you still here!? And come to my office without knocking!?” But this discussion was stopped by Douglas, who rise his hand. 

”That’s interesting, true… But what the reason of your call? Did you want to praise her? If so, you could do this by telephone... Or scold?“ 

“Of course, the second! Fight, especially at such a young age, this is disgusting and unacceptable!“ The director looked menacingly at the teacher, who was already ready to rush into the battle for Madi herself. 

“So… Do you want to us take up the upbringing of our child... How to behave in school, what apparently one lesson was not enough for you, kiddo...“ Stepfather turned to Madi and firmly grabbed her wrist, which had not yet been sutured, forcing the girl to moan softly. 

”Thank you for understanding.” 

”Can we go?” 

But Clarke wasn’t as trusting as her Boss, she already knew too much about this “dad”, the blonde had just one look to understand that Douglas was a psychopath and not a healthy person. “No, you won’t go anywhere. Let the child go and step back from her.” 

”What is wrong with you? Griffin! Stop it!” Collins was furious he understood nothing of what was happening. 

”Mrs… Please, don’t, step back and we will gone.” 

“Should I repeat? You won’t go anywhere!” 

”Enough! Explain me everything!” 

”Do not give the girl to these people! They are terrible, they beat her, Madi is afraid of them!” 

“I’m sorry...! But it’s slander and utter nonsense! Look at her, if I hit her, she will break apart...”

”Her wrist! You did it!” The blonde fought back with Douglas who would have broken loose, and Madi watched the scene with fear, wishing with all her heart to stay with the teacher. 

”What!? She fell down the stairs and cut herself! You accuse me of child abuse?” Stepfather already lost his temper. 

”You both liars! Mr. Collins call to the police!” 

”Stop this! Mrs. Griffin! I need evidence of your allegations.” 

“Madi, tell the truth now, please...” 

“Yes, baby, tell them.” He crouched down and made the cruel look itself, crushing her shoulders tightly, threatening. 

She did a deep brith “I fell down the stairs...” Clarke looked imploringly at the girl, but then she closed her eyes in disappointment, but she could not be mad at her, Madi is not guilty, that she is still small and afraid. 

”Perhaps this is the end, let us go.” Martha pushed the blonde away and they left the office, but Madi managed to look at Clarke very sorry and begging for help.   
  


* * *

Going out into the street, Douglas ceased to be a balanced, good father, he grabbed Madi by the jacket and rudely dragged to the old pickup truck on which they were. 

”Who is she!? What does she know!?” The girl speechless from fear, he had never been so angry. “How does this bitch know!?“ 

“She told her... Why did God reward me with such a creature? Dumb child...“ Mother never hid her disgust for her own daughter, these were not the most terrible curses at her.

”Is it you!?… Why am I asking? Of course you...“ Stepfather slapped her and even did not want to listen to anything, rudely put the girl in the car and sat in the front seat. “Dumb kids should be punished. And you know how.” 

Her cheek burned, a red imprint remained on her, heart was beating furiously, a panic attack. “No! Please! I swear it is not me! I didn’t say anything!” 

”Of course it's not you. Close your mouth and don’t dare to lie to me so brazenly! Otherwise, I will crush you right here!“ Madi squeezed into the seat, hide behind her hands, and Douglas drove out of the parking lot and rushed home at speed. 

————————

“And now, I'm waiting for an explanation, Mrs. Griffin, what shame was that just?” The director leaned on the table, arms crossed in a waiting pose. “One of the best teachers in our school! I have long wanted to talk to you about this.“ 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Collins, but I should go!” Clarke fussed, looking for the phone in his bag headed for the exit. 

”What? Mrs…” 

“I’m so sorry! Latter!” She cut and ran out of office. 

”No. I’ve never seen such...” 

Clarke walked very quickly down the hallway of the school, looking for Bellamy, who somewhere gone. She abruptly pulled out a phone and called her husband. “Where are you, Blake!” The blonde said so loudly that the eyes of students and colleagues passing by immediately fell upon her, she felt a little ashamed, then she covered the speaker with her palm and added. “Meet me near the car. We have little time.” 

Exactly a minute later, Clarke quickly passed by other people's cars, looking for her husband, in the parking lot. 

”Woah, where are you in such a hurry?” The blonde walked past her best friend and did not even notice her, because at that moment she was thinking about only one thing. “Mrs. Griffin.” She tried to get her attention again, but... “Clarke! Damn it.” After that she turned around. 

”Raven! I’m sorry, I just...” 

“Calm yourself!” Friend raised her hand to stop the flow of words from Griffin's lips. “And now, in order, where are you rushing and what about the eyes?” 

”Sorry, I don’t have time to explain now, it’s very urgent, I need to go!” The blonde protarotoril and seeing Bellamy grabbed him like a lifebuoy. 

“Are they getting fired?“ John appeared nearby. 

”I don’t think... Maybe they need help?”

The couple left school and headed towards Campton. On the way, Clark called Kane, it was the only person at the moment who could help her and Madi. 

”Clarke? What’s going on?” The blonde rarely called him, especially on a work phone. 

”Please, hear me out and without hassle, just save the child.”

”Child? Are you Okey? Where is Bell? 

“Marcus please! Hear me…” 

“O.. Ok... I listen.” She seems to be crying, it made him nervous. 

”The girl, in danger, urgently needs the police, they will kill her...” 

“Girl? Child? Kill?... Where the hell are you?! What's the matter!?” He was very confused.

”Campton, Jefferson Street, LA2513... Hurry up! I can’t lose her! Please…”

”Ok... Just do nothing without me! Promise me, Clarke.” 

”I promise… Just save...” With these words and with tears in her eyes, she hung up. 

————————

The heart sank when the car stopped. Madi had to open her eyes. Door hit, and stepfather pull her out of the car, throwing her to the ground, but the jerk was so strong that the child, by virtue of her small parameters, flew to the stairs, hitting its knee on the step, She grabbed her bruised leg, the fabric of her pants was cut... 

She raised her head to her mother, in search of protection and the hope that she would not give Douglas her to tear. “Mooom… Please, don’t...” 

But tears and begging seemed to annoy Martha more. The slap is wide. “Shut up. You deserve it...” In her eyes there was not the slightest share of love and compassion for her own daughter, sometimes it seemed that she was a stepmother. “It will be easier for me if he kills you...”

”For us, honey.” The woman went into the house without even turning around, and Douglas took Madi by the hair and dragged inside. “Stupid children must be punished!” 

He threw her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach with all his might, the girl could not breathe, the pain was so strong that her lungs seemed to refuse to work, she continued to lie still, while blows swept over her small body, one more and one more... Muscle tightened, breathing was interrupted, it seemed to her that she was going to die, there was not enough oxygen. Douglas took her by the throat and brought her closer to him, Madi wheezed, and the tears did not stop going. 

”What?… Fearfully? Painfully?” Stepfather as if mocking looking into the eyes, he wanted to see her fear, pain... “How about a belt? I think a great idea.” 

Madi did not even have time to take a breath, as the blows again ripped through her body. “Mammy...” The only thing she was able to squeeze out of herself. 

At some point, Douglas was just tired, his last blow hit the girl with a shoe in the head, strong hit. Outside, the sounds of police serens were heard, people in uniform and with weapon burst into the house, screams, street noise and a blurry face of a blond woman who was bending over her, the last thing she saw, darkness. 

———————

When Clarke saw a tiny battered girl in a hospital bed, her heart broke, she was so defenseless, so weak. How can anyone raise a hand at her? 

She went up to her and sat on the edge of the bed, crying she ran her hand along the cheek, caressing, they were almost late, a little more and this psychopath would have taken the life of this little human, she is not to blame for anything, she simply was born. Clarke wanted to protect her, to give her all his love and tenderness. 

Madi woke up in a hospital ward, almost uncomprehending what was happening, at first she was scared, but when she saw the blonde she calmed down a little. “Clarke… Is tha… that you?…” She wheezed and barely gave out four words. 

”Shhhhhh… Yeah. I’m here.” The girl cleared her throat and wanted to say something, but she had such a severe headache that nothing came of it except a painful moan. “I'm with you. Don't be afraid you're safe.” Clarke gently stroked her head and talked affectionately. “Everything will be fine with you, my little girl, he will not return, I promise you. He will never…” Madi became calm and comfortable, she fell asleep for the first time feeling that protection, need and maybe even love. The blonde gently kissed her nose and stopped for a few seconds, snuggling up to her face, she whispered in her ear the most gentle words, brushing her hair. Bellamy came up behind her, wrapped his wife, now knowing for sure that it was their child. 

”Sleep well, our baby girl… We love you. We’re here, and you are safe...” Clarke took his hand and smiled through her tears, he just wiped by finger the falling teardrop and kissed her with all his love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is so tiny and defenseless...  
> Hope you enjoy it)   
> I wanted to write this chapter faster, but I was very sick, so... 😐


	6. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children do not always need the mother who gave birth to them, mother is not just an incubator, it is more, woman who give you love every day and every second. Sometimes a real mother appears in life unexpectedly.

Perhaps it was the calmest night in all 11 years of Madi's life. She slept calmly, knowing that she was safe. The girl woke up in warm, albeit in the hospital, next to her Clarke was dozing half-sitting, at the head of the bed gently hugging her and holding her hand, she warmed Madi with her breath, Bellamy was sitting on a chair right on the opposite, also dozing, it was clear from him that he had fallen asleep recently and had been on guard all night, now she was afraid to wake up, if only it was not a dream. The girl calmly turned her head to the side, blondes, but the pain in her head hit so hard that she could not contain a loud moan, thereby accidentally waking adults.

”Shhhhh… Baby, where does hurt?” The blonde got afraid and started to check the child.

“Head… My head…” It felt like her brain was in a vise and someone was specially pushing. “Here!” Madi pointed her hand to the place of impact, it seemed to her that she would now crawl out on the wall in pain, Clarke just didn't know what to do, but Bell quickly got his bearings and ran for the doctors. 

Immediately the paramedics came and made some injection directly into the venous catheter that was in the girl’s hand, she instantly calmed down and closed her eyes. 

”We injected painkiller and sedative, it causes fatigue, so it’s normal that she fell asleep. My name is Dr. Jackson.” A man held out his hand. “I’m your daughter’s doctor, she came to us at night in a very serious condition, I was not on duty at that moment, so another doctor worked with you, but now I’m here and I want to know all the details of yesterday.” 

This baffled Clarke and Bellamy, they perfectly understood that they were not Madi's parents, they were not even guardians, but the couple could not leave the child alone, and if the truth surfaced, Madi would be given to the biological mother, who would beat her again. 

”Erik! I myself will talk with my parents and prescribe the right treatment, I will take this little patient from you.“ Abby smiled softly while looking at the girl, and then looked into her daughter's eyes, making clear that they were not familiar and saw each other for the first time. 

“Dr. Griffin? Why? I can handle.” He was puzzled by the appearance of the boss. 

”You have a lot of work, a child in serious condition, my experience is needed here.” The man understood everything and left the ward. 

“Marcus has already told me everything. Now I want to know only one thing, how are you going to take care of the child, even if you are not guardians?” As soon as they were left alone began Abigail. 

”I don’t know yet, but we will definitely adopt her.” 

“How? Clarke, they won’t give her to you! Do you understand that you witnessed child abuse and did not report to the police? Do you understand that you are an accomplice, not a witness!?” 

”How can I be an accomplice if I saved her!? And what will happen to her!?” 

”You both knew about the situation, but you didn’t tell anyone... This is a crime, they may also convict you. And Madi will be given to the system...“ 

“How to system? I won’t give her to anyone.“

“Can you hear yourself now, Clarke? They can put you in jail, and you care about the fate of this girl!?” 

”She isn’t just girl! It’s my daughter…” She cried. 

”And now we are only interested in her fate! And what will happen to her.” Bellamy go from behind and took his wife by the shoulders, clutching to her. 

“She is not your daughter! Stop it!”   
  


“Clarke...” The girl called the blonde in a dream and she immediately went to Madi. 

  
“Yeah my little bunny, I’m here…”

She sat down beside her and brushed the long, curly hair that fell over her forehead. Clarke took her small hand and kissed it. The woman did not care who said what, that her mother did not want to accept Madi, she just wanted to give all her tenderness and affection to this girl. Her girl. 

“She has a serious head injury, two broken ribs, which damaged her lung, so she was hooked up to a lung ventilator.” Abby realized that she was powerless here and began to talk about the health level.

Clarke looked at all the life support devices and at Madi. So small and helpless, she slept, but when she wakes up the pain will return with renewed vigor. 

“Can't she breathe on her own?” Bellamy tensed realizing the seriousness. 

”I’m sorry… Unfortunately no.” 

”Does she recover?” He looked at the girl and was very worried. 

“She can't on her own.” 

“Surgery.....” Clarke already knew in advance what would happen. “But I know... She is strong. My strong baby girl, she can handle.” 

”In a couple of hours, she needs to be conscious... Tests showed that she is allergic to anesthesia.” 

”What? No. No, I will not let her to be tortured.” 

”Clarke, if we don't, she can never breathe on her own! This means, that.... This means very bad...” Abby stopped, deciding not to continue, she didn't even want to think about it. 

The blonde wrinkled her forehead, she did not want to hurt Madi even more, she suffered so much. Despite all the worries Clarke agreed.   
  


————————

Police station. Douglas McDonell and Martha Gray were detained tonight for mistreating their own daughter. And it seems that none of them repented, they shifted the blame on each other, coming up with different excuses. Now was being interrogated the mother ... Marcus took over this business, he was more sensitive than Abby. He was shocked by the call from Clarke and what he saw at the crime scene, the little, beaten girl did not leave his head, Kane was angry with these "parents".

“Martha, are you saying that your husband, Madi’s stepfather made you beat your own daughter?“ 

“Yes. He did and he also beat her and hurt her.” 

”And you did nothing? Do you understand that he could kill this little girl!?” 

”No one ever punished her for no reason. You do not understand...” 

“So you punished her like that!? Martha, I’m…” 

“She is a very disobedient child! It was not possible with her otherwise!“

Marcus got up from his seat and took hold of his head. He didn't understand, just didn't understand...

”Do you love your own child?” He turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. 

”She was...” 

“Do you!?” He kept looking and shouting at her. 

”Of course. I do.” It was a lie to be saved. “But... She deserved it.” 

”A mother who really loves her child will never say this. Take away her!” As the officers walked to take her away, Kane turned around and pointed at her. “You and your lover will in jail! This I promise you.” 

———————

Two hours passed and the girl opened her eyes. Pain pierced every millimeter of her body, she looked around. Nobody. It seemed to her that after all it was a dream and now she is completely alone, in the hospital.

While Madi slept, Clarke and Bellamy just went out to have coffee and talk to the hospital staff. On the way, the blonde's phone rang.

“Who’s that?” 

”Of course... Raven.” 

_“Hey.” She answered._

_“What the fuck, Griffin!”_

_“I don’t know. It’s ok, Reyes?”_

_”You think I’m stupid, yes? At first why you and your husband turn off your phones? We was worried!”_

_”Listen, I’m so sorry.... But we had a reason.”_

_”What happened? I noticed that something was wrong yesterday.“ She waited for explanation._

_”Very long story… Not a telephone conversation.”_

_”We're not in a hurry... Tell us.”_

_”Roan!? Have you turned on the speakerphone, Raven!?”_

_“From the very beginning. Have you committed an attack and are hiding? If yes, then I want to remind you Griffin that your best friend and also the father of your goddaughter, the best lawyer in this state, plus Kane is a police officer...”_

_”No Murphy, we didn’t...” Clarke was already disappointed that she answered the call._

_“Then what! We are your family, we deserve to know!”_

_”We are in hospital.” She exhaled and was ready for anything._

_”Where? What happened to Bellamy? Where is he located?”_

_”I'm alright! Calm down. Our daughter.“ Blake snatched the phone._

_”Daughter? Stop, what?” This misled them even more._

_”Yes! We adopt the girl. And Madi is very sick.”_

_”Ok, daddy… We have already left for you...”_

Hearing sobbing outside the door, Clarke went into the room without hesitation. Madi sat holding her chest, breathing heavily. 

”Baby! What’s happened!” 

”I’m.... I’m....” 

This is a panic attack, the girl was breathing very hard and given that her lung was damaged, it was more difficult. The blonde took her hand and put it on her chest, and the other on her cheek. 

”Hey, I’m here… Do you feel that? My heart, beating. Breath, breath. Deep breaths in and out.” 

Madi tried to listen to the instructions, wheezing, coughing she still managed started breath calmly, Clarke held her hands, passive tears flowing from childish eyes, the blonde hug to her without hesitation. 

“My little bunny. You are fine... What’s happened?” She caressed her face and fingered her hair gently. 

”I was scared...” 

“Who are you scared of?” 

“I dreamed that you were with me, I thought you would not leave me. But it was just a dream, right? Won't you stay?” 

At that moment, Clarke's heart broke. Madi is afraid of being abandoned... 

“No no no, it was real.” The blonde sat next to her, a lonely tear rolled from her cheek, she lay down on the free part of the hospital bed and hugged the girl. “Listen to me. I will never leave you. You are my baby and I love you, always will be. I promise. Never leave you, never let you.” 

”True? Never?…” 

She kissed the top of her head, wiping away her tears. 

”Will Douglas come back for me?” 

“Never, bunny, never. He is far away, he will be punished for what he did. I won't give you to anyone.” 

Madi snuggled up to Clarke, she dreamed about it so that mother would be so affectionate to her, pity her, kiss her. But their idyll did not last long, the doctors entered the ward, led by Abby. 

”It is time.” 

”Already? Please mom. Everything hurts her.“ 

The girl just ran her eyes from the blonde to the doctor, not understanding what was happening and why so many people came for her. 

”If we don't do this now, it won't stop hurting. You know perfectly well, Clarke.” She turned her gaze to Madi. “Sunny, will you come with us? We must heal you.” The child did not trust anyone in this world, except Clarke, she grabbed her.

“I don’t want heal. Clarke... I don’t.”

”Hey... Bunny...” The woman looked at her softly and ran her hand over her head. “So it is necessary, for you.” 

”It will be hurt?” 

”Yeah... It will.” 

“May I go with you? As then?” 

The blonde looked at her mother with hope, without letting go of the girl. 

”I'm afraid not... Not this time. Operation is serious.” 

The orderlies approached Madi and one of them took her in his arms, and then put her on a gurney, she cried and begged Clarke to stay. 

”Clarke, I promise you, that I will do it as faster as it possible. Without hurting as much as possible.” Abby hugged her. 

”Thank you....” She was grateful to her for everything. “Honey, I'll be right outside the door of your operating room, don't be afraid, I won't leave you!” 

The operating room was sealed, nothing was heard, everything lasted for two hours. At the end, exhausted sobs and pleas to leave Madi alone were heard. Abby came out first.

”The operation was successful. Now she will be transported back to the ward.” 

”Did she cry a lot?” Looks like Bellamy was very worried and upset. 

“What do you think? Cried and screamed, then cried again. The operation was carried out without anesthesia, on painkillers, but there are not enough of them to remove all the pain.” 

”Can we be with her?” 

“Yes, you can. God please, Lord, I only ask that I never operate on my granddaughter again.” With these words, she left two more down the corridor, and Clarke felt warm in her soul. 

* * *

Less than five minutes later the blonde was already in the ward and bent over Madi. Wet eyelashes, pale face, bruises under the eyes, tears still remained on the cheeks. She fell asleep again because she was tired, because it hurt. Clarke looked at the girl sadly, and then just lay down with her to be there when Madi wake up. 

”You got it badly...” She kissed her broken head, caressed and gently running her hand through her hair. “My baby girl. Forgive me, I am also to blame for you.” The woman also felt her own guilt in what had happened, if only she had intervened immediately, had not waited, maybe the child would not have gone to the hospital and she would not have had to endure excruciating pain. “My little love.”

Madi grimaced and opened her eyes, seeing Clarke next to her, she barely smiled. “I love you too.” Burying her nose to blonde’s shoulder, the girl whispered. “Mama. Will you stay with me?” 

“Yes. Forever.” She kissed the girl again and buried her face on the top of her head. Mama... Madi called her Mama. This meant that the girl saw her as a parent. She needed protection, affection, love.

Clarke and Bellamy were already ready for children for a long time, it just didn't work out, why? They don’t know, but she understood that this child appeared in her life for a reason. She fell in love with her at first sight, when Madi timidly and shyly entered her class, and when she found out about her family, the blonde really wanted to help her, take her out of there, protect her from everyone. 

* * *

Five months later Madi recovered and was already at home with her family, large and friendly. Martha and Douglas were convicted and deprived of parental rights, now they are both serving sentences behind bars, as promised by Marcus, and Murphy delivered the longest sentence in court. Friends were not careful, but helped when they arrived at the hospital, saw Madi and found out everything that had happened recently. They were amazed and even angry, Raven vowed to kill everyone who touched her niece with a finger, she immediately accepted her, like the rest of. Also immediately after the trial, Bellamy and Clarke adopted the girl. 

Now Madi was driving to Aunty O's birthday party in her booster in the back seat of the car, after everything that was in the hospital, Bellamy protected the girl from everything, as far as safety was concerned, he watched, several times checked the seat belts and fasteners to protect his baby. 

”Mom.” Madi called Clarke and she turned from her seat and gave her an affectionate smile. 

”What, bunny?” 

”How long do we have to go?” She asked, swinging her legs, she was already impatient to run and play in the backyard with Michael and Ellie, and they have been driving for so long. 

”Have a little more. You know that Aunty O lives far from our house and now there are traffic jams at this time. Be patient, kiddo.” Bellamy responded to his daughter without looking up from the road, feeling bumps in the back of the seat. “Madi.” He caught the attention of a child. “What did we say about kicks of legs during the trip?” 

“I’m sorry, daddy... I forgot.” Frightened by anger, she lowered her head and was ready for disgrace, the past left its mark and Madi was very much afraid. For example, for a long time she could not call Bellamy dad, she began to do it only two days ago, every time she was afraid to do something, to ask for something that would not be punished. 

”Hey, bunny, no one scolds you, everything is fine, dad just reminds you that this is a distraction.” The blonde put her hand on Madi's knee to calm. 

”Baby we will never offend you. You are my beloved little Princess.” 

Turning to his sister's house, Bellamy happily turned to Madi and allowed her to finally unfasten her seat belts. What the girl did, running out of the car to meet Aunt Echo, who spotted them before the others. She landed in her aunt's arms to greet. 

”This is my beloved baby!” 

Hearing about the arrival of Clarke and Bellamy, everyone left to meet, because they were tired of waiting. They were the very last ones, and they were also an hour late. Madi went from hand to hand, accepting hugs and kisses. Of course, embarrassed, she is not yet used to being in the spotlight, but she will have to get used to it, now the title of adorable and the sweetest child has passed to her. 

”I missed my little monkey so much.” Marcus lifted his granddaughter in his arms and did not give it to anyone. In general, since he became "Grandpa" a month ago, so only Madi was allowed to call him that, the stern policeman became sentimental. 

”Is this mom a monkey?” The whole crowd burst into laughter, Madi always took with her childish naivety and charm. 

Of course it was not a dream, but every day she was afraid to wake up in that terrible place that she used to call home. Now Mommy and Daddy do not beat and scold, but kiss and hug, stroke her head and Madi feels loved and desired. Every day, every hour Clarke and Bellamy tell her this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, there are very few such happy ends in our world. In every corner of the world, children suffer from domestic violence.... And this is very painful, because they know neither love nor affection, they grow up completely different. Now many people do not need other people's children, but they don't need their own... But I believe that in our world there are people like in my AU Story))) Be kind and good people)
> 
> The End 🙌🏻🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know who would be interested in reading, my imagination...


End file.
